degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Tremont Falls Episode 103- Overprotected
(Lacey, Seann, and Lindsay are walking down the hallway at school) Lindsay- What’s everyone looking at? Seann- You! Duh? Lindsay- Everybody knows!? Lacey- Linz, you made the nightly news, Dana even posted a pic on Facebook. Lindsay- Oh my God…that was such a mistake. Seann- You think? Well I gotta go plan the Double Birthday Bonanza. You guys are coming right? Lacey- It’s my own freaking party, what do you think? Lindsay- I can’t, sorry Lace. I can’t go anywhere or do anything but school for a month. Seann- Loser! (Seann runs away laughing) Lacey- Forget him, this’ll all blow over soon. Lindsay- C’mon Lace, even you don’t believe that. Lacey- Okay, it’ll blow over the next time someone does something crazy. Lindsay- Great… Lacey- Oh, I’m going to a drama meeting at lunch so I won’t be there, sorry. Seann’s sitting with Charlie and Skylar if you want to join them. Lindsay- Interrupt guy time? No thanks, I need to make more friends anyway. I’ll be fine. Lacey- Okay, just don’t forget about me. You know, the first person you met here, before you get your own posse. Lindsay- Do you have an appointment, hon? (Lacey whacks Lindsay’s arm and they laugh and now Charlie and Seann are talking as they open their lockers) Seann- This party is going to be killer, totally the party of the year. Dana- I don’t think so, that name has been set aside for my ''party. Don’t steal my spotlight, okay? '''Seann'- Okay, second place party of the year… Charlie- I’ve never had someone throw me a party before…besides the whole family buy a cake and give presents thing. Seann- Seriously? That’s gonna change, my friend. Charlie- How many people are invited? Seann- Like fifty I think. Is Skylar going? He hasn’t given me a straight answer. Charlie- I’ll talk him into it. (Skylar walks up to Charlie) Skylar- Talk to who about what? Seann- Gotta go. (Seann walks away) Charlie- You’re coming to mine and Lacey’s party right? Skylar- Nah, I’ll pass. Charlie- But dude, it’s my birthday. Skylar- I know…so? Charlie- So? Man, forget you. (Charlie walks away angrily) Skylar- Maybe your Barmitsfa! (At lunch Lindsay is trying to find someone to sit by and sees a girl sitting alone) Lindsay- Hi, I’m Lindsay, can I sit here? Misty- Do you like Justin Bieber? Lindsay- No…why? Misty- Alright, you can sit here. Lindsay- Um…thanks. (Lindsay hesitantly sits down) Misty- So, how are you adapting to life at school know that you’re known as the delinquent? Lindsay- I’m not a delinquent! I just wanted a spot on the cheerleading team! Misty- Ok, whoa calm down. Listen, Dana’s screwed us all over on more than one occasion, it’s what she does. Lindsay- I know that now… Misty- Too little too late… Lindsay- It just sucks cuz I can’t do anything for a month. Misty- I’ve gotten worse. Can you use your phone? Lindsay- Yeah, Misty- Life isn’t over just yet. (Both girls laugh and now it shows Dana, Nadine, Cable, and Kevin at their table) Nadine- You guys, everyone is talking about this party. Why weren’t we invited? Dana- Because we hate who it’s for… Kevin- I don’t care who it’s for, a good party is a good party. Cable- Man, I am so going. Nadine- You’re gonna crash? Cable- Yeah, and Kev is gonna come with me. We got something special planned. Dana- And when were you going to tell me about this, Kevin? (Kevin’s eyes get wide and he excuses himself with Cable) Nadine- They get to go but we can’t? Dana- Who says we can’t? We’ll go too, besides I need to know just how awesome this party is, so mine can be ten times better. Nadine- You’re so smart! Dana- I know… (Kevin and Cable are talking in the hallway) Kevin- Man, why’d you have to tell them? I don’t want them in on our plan! Cable- Whatever, I didn’t tell them about it. Kevin- Don’t let that slip too. This plan is going to ensure that Dana’s party blows this one out of the water. No loser party is going to be known as party of the year. At least not on my watch. (Charlie and Seann are talking at their table) Charlie- So what time is this party going to end? Seann- I told my parents to come home at around midnight, but I’m ending the party at 11:30 so we have time to clean up. Charlie- Smart idea. Dude, I am so psyched! (They do a fist pump and it skips to Charlie’s house) Charlie- Mom, this party is for me! MY birthday! Mrs. Donaldson- I don’t care, you’re not going to any high school party. Those things get way out of hand. Charlie- But mom, only a few people are going and not the kind that are going to cause any trouble. Mr. Donaldson- Our minds are made up, you just need to take our answer gracefully. Charlie- Whatever, thanks for ruining my birthday… (At school the next day, Seann comes up to Skylar at his locker) Seann- I need to know ASAP if you’re coming. The party is tonight. Skylar- I’d say it’s a definite no way. Seann- Um, okay? (Charlie runs up to Seann and puts his hand on his shoulder) Seann- What’s up man, you look depressed. Charlie- M…My parents won’t let me go. Seann- To your own party? Skylar- Cool, so you wanna have that marathon then tonight, Charlie? Charlie- No I’m not having a freaking movie night! Are you stupid? Skylar- I just thought… Seann- Did they give you a reason you couldn’t go? Charlie- They said I couldn’t go to any high school parties because they are too crazy or something. Seann- It’s not like there’s gonna be any alcohol or drugs. Charlie- I know…they won’t change their minds. Seann- Damn Amish… Charlie- Huh? Seann- Your Amish parents just don’t know how the world works these days. Charlie- My parents aren’t Amish? Where’d you hear that? (Skylar starts backing away slowly) Seann- Skylar? You said his parents were Amish! Skylar- I…I Charlie- Sky, you’ve been over my house a million times, you know they’re not Amish! Seann- So when you said he was scared to death of blue drinks and that he's bi, those were lies too? Charlie- I’m not bi! And blue drinks? What the hell! Skylar- I just…you were being all friendly with Seann and you were completely leaving me out. Charlie- So you tell him lies about me!? Skylar- I thought it would make him not like you anymore or something. Charlie- You are such a freak…stay away from me. Oh, you’re disinvited to the party, not like you were going to go anyway, Seann- Let’s go see Lacey and tell her you can’t go. (Charlie and Seann leave and Skylar stands in the hallway, smacking a locker. Now Misty and Lindsay are talking) Lindsay- Everyone keeps talking about this party…it’s for two of my friends and I can’t even go, Misty- Why not? Grounding? Lindsay- Yep…this sucks. Are you going? Misty- Not if you aren’t…but why don’t you just go? Lindsay- Cuz I’m grounded? Misty- So sneak out, who’ll know right? Lindsay- I don’t know…if my parents found out, I would be in even more trouble. Misty- Well how bad do you want to go to this party? Are you willing to risk another month of grounding for it? Lindsay- …I’ll meet you at that party. Misty- Go Lindsay, she’s on a roll! (Both girls laugh and now it’s an hour before the party and Nadine and Dana are in Dana’s room) Nadine- How formal is that party going to be? Dana- Not formal in the slightest, just wear the sluttiest thing you own and about an entire tube of eyeliner and you’ll be fine. Nadine- Cool, I haven’t been to a party like this before. Dana- Well I wouldn’t expect it to be a total rager or anything, hon. Nadine- Still…I wonder what Kevin and Cable are planning. It must be big. Dana- And dangerous, but I’m not getting involved. I heard one of the guys the party is for, isn’t even going, what a loser. Nadine- Who doesn’t go to their own birthday party? Dana- I don’t know, but they better have a good reason. (Lindsay is on the phone with Lacey) Lindsay- Yeah, I’m sneaking out. I’ll be there soon. (She lights a candle and starts going through her closet) Lacey- Are you sure you should sneak out? You’re in enough trouble as it is. Lindsay- They’re not going to find out, I’ll just check in with my parents a little after the party has already started so they don’t suspect anything, it’ll be fine. Lacey- I don’t know Linz, they will be other parties. Lindsay- Yeah, but not one for you until next year. What kind of friend would I be if I missed your birthday? Lacey- Under these circumstances, you’d be a very smart friend. Lindsay- Whatever, I’ll see you in a bit, okay? Bye. (Lindsay hangs up the phone and now Kevin and Cable are in an alley) Kevin- I can’t believe your brother got these for us! Cable- I told you he was cool. Kevin- No kidding, this will rip the party apart. It’ll be amazing. Cable- Ready for the best crashing ever? Kevin- Let’s go. (At the party everyone is dancing and there is a huge cake for Lacey, there are at least 200 people) Lacey- I thought you invited like 50 people? Seann- I did, I guess word spreads quick. Lacey- I don’t even know these people! Do they even know this is my ''party? '''Seann'- Probably not, this isn’t good. How are we going to control this many people? Lacey- It’s my party, you control the people. I’m going to have some punch. (Lindsay walks in and Misty runs up to her) Misty- You made it, nice. Did the parentals notice? Lindsay- Nope, they were out like a light. Misty- Perfect, now let’s party! Lindsay- Where’s Lacey? I need to give her the present I got her. Misty- Whoa, there are way more people here than I expected. Lindsay- Seann said he only invited like 50 people. Misty- Yeah, more like 500. (Lacey walks up to the two girls) Lacey- Lindsay how did sneaking out work for you? Lindsay- Great, they didn’t hear me, I’m good. Lacey- I still think you should just go home. Lindsay- And miss your party? No way! Oh, here’s your gift. Lacey- Thanks, I think that makes like 3. Misty- Only 3 people here knew this was your party? Lacey- Guess so, which sucks. Lindsay- Okay, let’s have some fun! (Lindsay drags Lacey to dance and Misty follows. Now, Dana and Nadine are walking in) Dana- Wow…this is…insane. Nadine- Whoa, this is a rager! Dana- Nadine, we have to act like this is the stupidest party in the world…and count how many people are here so I have more. (Nadine rolls her eyes and follows and now Skylar walks in) Seann- What are you doing here? Skylar- I…where’s Charlie? Seann- He’s not coming, so get the hell out of my house! (Lacey comes up to Seann and tries to calm him down) Skylar- Listen, I’m sorry for what I did. Seann- You think an apology is going to fix this? Apologize to Charlie, you’re friends with him, not me. Skylar- Okay, what is your problem? You come into this school and try to take away my friend? Seann- I’m starting to think maybe you think of Charlie as more than just a friend. (Skylar gets up in Seann’s face) Skylar- What do you mean by that? Seann- Just come out of the closet and admit you’re in love with Charlie. Lacey- Seann, back off. Skylar- Okay, I’ll admit that I think you’re a total jacka- (Seann punches Skylar in the face and Skylar head-butts Seann, then they get into a fight) Lindsay- Lacey, step back! Dana- What psychos. Who fights at a freaking birthday party? Nadine- Drama, it follows us everywhere we go. Dana- You better believe it, beeotch. Lacey- Seann, stop it! (Lacey steps forward and Seann dodges a punch from Skylar who hits Lacey in the eye and she falls over) Lindsay- Lacey! (Everyone rushes to Lacey’s side) Skylar- Oh my God, I’m sorry. Seann- Lace, are you okay? Lacey- Everyone get off me! (Lindsay helps Lindsay up and Lacey hugs her) Lacey- I’m going to have a black eye on my birthday! Skylar- What can I do? How can I help? Lacey- Help? You can help by getting your freak self the hell out of my party! Skylar- But I- Lacey- Leave! (Two guys start to push Skylar out and throw him onto the ground once he’s outside) Seann- Where did Lacey go? Lindsay- She ran into the bathroom, I think she’s crying. Seann- I’ll go talk to her. Lindsay- Good luck. (Seann bangs on the bathroom door and Lacey is standing in front of the mirror) Seann- Lacey, let me in. Lacey- Just leave me alone Seann, I’m leaving in a few minutes anyway. Seann- Don’t leave. Lacey- This party is the worst. I don’t know anyone here, I got like three presents, I got a black eye, it couldn’t get any worse. Seann- I’ll stay here until you get out then. (In Lindsay’s room, her cat jumps on her dresser and knocks over her lit candle. The candle falls onto a stack of magazines and they set on fire. Back at the party, Kevin and Cable are outside planning their prank) Cable- This will go down in party history. Kevin- Do you think anyone can see us from here? Cable- Probably not, T-Minus what? Kevin- T-Minus…five minutes. Cable- I can’t hardly wait… (Lindsay and Seann finally got Lacey out of the bathroom) Lindsay- Me and you tomorrow, we’re going to have a super fun mall day okay? Just the two of us girls, it’ll be amazing. Lacey- You don’t have to do that, Linz. Lindsay- I know, but I want to. Dana- So, Seann, is this still going to be party of the year? Seann- Dana, this isn’t a competition. Dana- Oh yes it is, no one’s party can be better than mine. I’m glad to see that mine will surely beat this one, no problem. I don’t have wrestling matches at mine. (Dana smirks and walks away) Lindsay- If we didn’t boot Skylar out of here, you would have totally demolished that dude, Seann. Seann- I know, I do you know, work the guns. (Seann flexes and Lacey punches him in the gut, while a geek tries to hit on Misty) Carl- You know, it’s pretty crazy down here. Maybe upstairs is a little…calmer. Misty- You know, I was thinking the exact same thing. Follow me. (Misty leads Carl up the stairs and shoots Lacey a wink) Carl- What do you find crazier, doing it in a bedroom or a bathroom? Misty- You know, I find linen closets to be extremely sexy. (Misty leads Carl into the closet and closes it once he’s in, sticking a book in the handle to jam the door) Carl- What are you doing? Misty- One minute, Carl. I’ll be right back. (Misty leaves, laughing) Carl- Misty…Misty…you’re not coming back are you? (Misty runs down the stairs and Lacey and Lindsay run up to her) Lindsay- What did you do? Misty- Locked him in the closet. Lacey- Misty! Lindsay- Leave him in there, Seann will find him eventually. Misty- Or his parents. (The girls all start laughing while outside, Cable and Kevin are about ready) Kevin- You got the lighter? Cable- Right here, where’s the string? Kevin- Right here, okay light it. (The string catches fire and Kevin and Cable run a few feet away) Kevin and Cable: 5,4,3,2,1!! (Inside the house, Lacey, Misty, Seann, and Lindsay are talking) Lacey- You know, I’m actually having a lot of fun. Seann- Well, soak it up. We’re kicking everyone out in fifteen after cake and then I’ll need your guys’ help. Misty- I can kick people out, but there isn’t any way I’m cleaning. (They all laugh, then a rocket smashes through the window next to them and flies across the room) Seann- What the hell! Lindsay- A rocket!? Misty- Awesome… Lacey- My cake! (The rocket smashes ino the cake and it flies everywhere, all over everyone) Seann- Someone stop it! (The rocket smashes into the door and disappears outside, leaving a hole in the wood) Nadine- What just happened? Dana- A freaking rocket?! How am I going to measure up to that! Seann- Everyone out! Now! (People start leaving and Dana walks up to Seann with Nadine) Dana- You may have a rocket, but I’ll have a hot air balloon at my party. You haven’t won just yet. Seann- Oh my God guys, what am I going to do? We can’t fix the door and the window in forty-five minutes. Misty- I better go home, Lindsay, you too. Shouldn’t leave your parents waiting for too long. (Misty drags Lindsay out) Lindsay- Good luck, Seann! Seann- Lacey? I know it’s your birthday but… Lacey- …I’ll get the bags. Let’s get this place spotless. Seann- Have I ever told you how much I owe you? Lacey- Buddy, it’s too many to count. (Skylar walks up to Charlie’s front door and Charlie opens it) Charlie- Hello? What do you want? Skylar- I just got into a fight with Seann at the party…and I realized how stupid I was. I was being jealous for no reason. Charlie- You think? Skylar- I’m beat to hell, so can’t you just forgive me? Charlie- Why are you so jealous when other people want to be my friend? Skylar- I guess...because you've always been my only friend. I've never been popular and I never will be popular. I guess the fact of you getting popular and leaving me alone in the dust just...scared me. Charlie- I can tell you right now, I will never be popular. You don't have to worry about me leaving you. I want to be friends with both you and Seann. Skylar- So we're cool? Charlie- Okay…as long as you don’t get all jealous again. Skylar- Okay, deal. Charlie-Now go home and cover yourself in Neosporin. Skylar- Will do, sir. (Charlie closes the door and Skylar stands there smiling before walking off. Misty and Lindsay pass him as they walk home) Misty- Hey, you punch pretty well for a goth. Lindsay- How are you doing, Skylar? Skylar- Well…I hurt all over and ruined Lacey’s party, but other than that I’m pretty good. Misty- Believe me dude, you only did minor damage compared to what happened after you left. Lindsay- Someone shot a rocket through Seann’s window and blew up Lacey’s cake and then put a hole through the door. Skylar- Seriously? Who would do that? Misty- You would think the queen of mean so that her party would be better, but she was jealous of it. Lindsay- No one has any clue who it was. Skylar- Creepy. (Dana and Nadine are in Dana’s room talking) Nadine- I don’t know, the hot air balloons seem pretty pricy. Dana- Hello? Pricy’s my middle name. Nadine- I thought it was Clover? Dana- I thought we weren’t ever going to talk about that! Nadine- Sorry…but I've been thinking... who did shoot off that rocket? Dana- I don’t know, probably some bum- Oh my God, Nadine! Nadine- What? Dana- Remember when Cable said he and Kev had something special planned at lunch today? Nadine- Oh God…but…I didn’t see them there at all. Dana- You’re right, maybe I’m just paranoid. But I’m gonna get to the bottom of this, because whoever did this is trying to sabotage my party. Nadine- Don’t you mean Lacey’s party? Dana- No…they tried to make that party more exciting so it would be harder for me to top...but I can top anything. If they wanted to start a fight, we'll start a war. Nadine- We don't actually have to fight though, right? Dana- No, we're not wrestlers, duh. (Misty and Lindsay are still walking) Lindsay- He’s still in the closet! Misty- He was when we left. Lindsay- Oh my God, Misty, that’s terrible! (Tons of cop cars come speeding down the street) Lindsay- Hey, what’s going on? Misty- And what’s with all the smoke all of a sudden? (coughing) (They run down to Lindsay’s house) Lindsay- Oh my God, what happened! (Her house is charred a lot, but still standing. Her parents are standing outside in their pajamas and her mom is carrying the cat) Mrs. Evans- Lindsay!! Where have you been!? Lindsay- Mom, what’s going on? Mrs. Evans- We don’t know, the fire started in your''room. We thought you were still in there now! '''Misty'- We were at the party. Mrs. Evans- You snuck out!? Lindsay- Mom, I’m sorry. I didn’t think this- Mrs. Evans- That's the problem LIndsay, you don't think! Now look what you've done! We don't even know if this house is liveable anymore! Lindsay- What do you want me to say, Mom!? Mrs. Evans- Nothing! Just shut up and go away! (Lindsay turns around and is crying, Misty puts her arm around her) Lindsay- This is all my fault. Misty- No, it’s not. You couldn’t have known this was going to happen. Lindsay- I just keep making mistake after mistake…what’s wrong with me? Misty- Nothing, Linz, nothing. (Misty hugs Lindsay tight as she cries and more sirens are heard in the distance) Category:Blog posts